A broken past
by Ducks-eat-monkeys
Summary: After finding the Samurai who smells of Sunflowers Mugen, Jin and Fuu departed, going their seperate ways. Oddly enough, nearly three months after, they met again, all coming to see, or join the Tournament held in a small town. JinxOC?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I don't claim any ownership to any Samurai Champloo characters..yada yada. I only claim the made up characters.

Well, here it is, chapter 1 of my Samurai Champloo one. R/R..please? Woot! Go llamas!

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Fuu yelled, running after the two samurai, which were gaining distance ahead of her quickly. Almost as if unhearing of her, Mugen and Jin kept walking.

"If you'd just shut up and walk, you'd get farther.." Mugen replied, crossing his arms over his head.

Three months after their first split up, Mugen, Jin and Fuu had run into each other again. Fuu had been working at the Inn Jin was staying at..and Mugen was thrown in the Inn after getting a bit too much to drink later that evening. It was normal to see many Samurai in the town, since the tournament began. There were over a dozen Samurai, especially since the big win was money; and plenty of it.

"C'mon! The tournament doesn't start for another hour! Plus, I'm really hungry..!" she yelled, huffing puffs of breathe after finally catching up with them, "Why would you go so early?"

Mugen yawned, rubbing his chin, "To scout out the compettition..even if there isn't much of a challenge. Besides," he grinned slightly, "There'll be women..and I've heard there's this one beauty..talk of the town..you know?"

Jin sighed, "More importantly..to seek out the compettition.."

"I still think it's stupid.." Fuu replied, coming over a hill to the sounds of laughter, shouts, and the clanking of swords. "WOAH! This place is packed! she observed, practically rushing the two down the hill while shouting.

The streets were jammed, the only unoccupied places being houses and Inns. Decorations were setup everywhere, food was cooking, people were either getting drunk, drunk, or passed out somewhere.

"Wow! Look at this food! It's incredible..nothing like the other places..it smells awesome!" Fuu yelled, practically sticking her face into the food.

"yeah..it just requires money.." Mugen replied, pointing out the fact they had no money.

They heard a small laugh behind the counter and looked up, a young woman stood behind it, about 19 or 20. She wore a single Yukata, the most commonly worn outfit by women nowadays. She had black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, sweat dripping from her face, one of the "Perks" of working a grill. Her body was slender, fit..something not usually seen in this part of town, considering the awesome foods found here. The front of her Yukata was opened slightly, considering the humidity of today was high. "If you can work here, I'll supply you and your friends with food and shelter. As many people as there is here, not many can cook, but you look capable enough." She gave a light-hearted smile, and Fuu could swear she heard two simultaneous thuds behind her. "Well? How about it?"

Fuu thought for a moment, then gave a nod, "Yeah..alright" She turned around, only to see the two on the ground, her eyebrow twitched, "What are you guys doing on the ground! The tournament's in two hours! You guys still need to sign up!"

The woman stared at them, "You two are entering the tournament?"

The two stood up, brushing themselves of, "Yeah..know where the sign up place is?" Mugen said casually, staring somewhere other than her face..hint required?..no

"Of course..many people seem to ask this question, so it's smart to know. If Fuu can watch the grill, I can take you two to it." She looked over at Fuu, but within ten seconds, she was walking with the two men, and Fuu was left at the grill.

Fuu's eyebrow twitched once more, "Jerks.."

Mugen had failed nearly 20 times to get the woman in bed, and Jin had apologized everytime. The woman only laughed and nodded, "It's not the first time..and I wish it would be the last.."

Unknowing of the fact the tournament actually cost money, they had signed up, once asked for the entrance fee, the two men just blinked. After about two minutes, the woman laughed, giving the man money for the both of them. the man bowed slightly, having a habit of staring at her chest. He asked her what one night would cost, and she stared at him for a moment, Jin would've interrupted, but she merely moved in close to the man, grabbed the front portion of his kimono, and whispered something in his ear. This action pleased the man at first, but just as soon, he gave a frightened look, and apologized for his actions. The woman nodded, leaving the two men blinking as she turned around and walked in between them.

Jin walked on one side, Mugen on the other..21..

"What diid you say to that man back there?" Jin asked, giving a raised eyebrow. The woman shrugged, "Nothing really, don't worry about it." She asked the time from a stranger, giving a small bow to the man, then turning to face them. The tournament should bee soon, if you keep on this road, you should get there. I have to go, but I'll see you men afterwards." She gave them a small bow, dissapearing off into the crowd.

It was four on a team, the team winning all matches splitting up into groups of two, thos two battling each other, then the final two being the winning contendors of those battles. Those who were defeated in battle on the teams of four would be kicked out, the four survivors forming one team, it was very confusing. Mugen and Jin, of course, ended up being on the same team, their two team members being a woman named Kokona, and a man named Kai. During the first battle, Kai was taken down, leaving Kokona to beat his opponent, and her own, within ten minutes.

"Damn..That bitch is good.." Mugen said, beating his enemy aabout ten seconds after her, Jin finding no need to fight his, who was also their new team member. The tournament ended at nightfall, the woman leaving with one bruise on her side. Mugen and Jin both having some open wound on their body.

"That bitch was scary..I mean..face wise..and body. who knew someone so chunky could fight that well?"

"Comes to show looks can be decieving.." Jin replied, walking toward the grill where everyone was supposed to meet afterwards.

Fuu sighed, following the woman's instructions to close after the tournaments. The woman arrived nearly ten minutes later, waving a jar of sake, and smiling, "Hey!"

Fuu waving, "Hey..where were you? You were gone a long time, you know.."

She just laughed, "I was at work..I have three jobs, you know? Have to keep a living.." she laughed slightly, seeing Fuu eye the sake bottle, "Ah..got this on the way here.." she smiled lightly, turning and seeing Mugen and Jin, who looked very hungry. She waved, giving another smile in their direction. Mugen saw her, and seemed to suddenly regain energy, practically shoveling men out of the way to get to her. he was turned down for the 22nd time.

"Congrats on the wins..Heard you made it to the top four..I've also heard the woman's quite a challenge.." She gave a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yeah..she's good..but I can take her..She's chunky, it'll get in her way sometime.." Mugen replied, eyeing the bottle of sake she was holding.

"Yes, but she's good..well trained..She'll be a challenge in any case.." Jin said, sighing lightly, "Rest is the only thing on my mind, however.."

She frowned, "Oh..I thought we could have a bit of sake.."

Mugen grabbed hold of her, throwing her over his shoulder, she winced, grabbing her side before yelling, "What are you doing!"

"We're gonna get shit-faced..and I'll get you in bed.." Mugen replied, taking off in the direction opposite of where the Inn was.

"That's not gonna happen..and that's the wrong way!" She yelled, holding still as not to hit her side..

Jin only raised his eyebrow, noticing this action before walking behind with Fuu. "What a jerk.." Fuu whispered under her breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**SMACK!**

Mugen grunted, recieving another blow to the face from her. She wasn't lightweight..Mugen was close to passing out, and she only sat there on her knees, pouring one cup after another of Sake. He gave her a grin, "C'mon babe..I'll be gentle.."

Her eyebrow twitched, "Don't call me babe..that's not my name.." She blinked slightly as Mugen pushed her onto the floor, crawling on top of her, then staring into her eyes. "What is your name..you never told us.."

"Miyuki.." She replied, sliding a hand up his chest, then hitting his neck with the side of her hand, he fell unconcious, and she pulled his body off her, laying him down beside her, "Miyuki Miyazi.." She gave a small laugh, "What a perv.."

"I don't think it was smart to leave her with him..he can be forceful at times, you know.." Fuu said, staring at the door Mugen had nearly trampled to get through.

"I don't think it was smart to leave him with her..she can take care of herself..I'll bet you anything." Jin replied, shutting his eyes as he sat there quietly.

She walked out, stretching slightly, then yawning. "Well, I'm off to work..take care, don't wait up.." she started to walk towards the door, humming lightly.

"Work? At this hour?" Fuu asked, blinking at Miyuki.

She paused, thinking for a moment before nodding. "..Yes, at this hour.." She laughed slightly, opening the door, then shutting it after she got out.

"That's really weird..I'd of never thought her to work at this hour. Most women sleep." She sighed, giving a small shake of the head, then blinked, staring at Jin, who had stood up. "Where are you going?"

Jin blinked, then sighed, opening the door. "For a walk..Mugen should be up soon..try to calm him..a bit." He saw Fuu nod, and left, giving a nod.

"Miyuki..what are you talking about? I told you not to enter that contest! If they find us!"

"I'm by far stronger than them!" Miyuki yelled, ignoring the men's cries. Yes, Miyuki was also a "Whore" as they called it, but was never truly taken, only stared at at most time. She was by far the most expensive of them all, and had only been bought a select few times. "With this money, our debt will be paid, and we can leave once and for all, it's lucky they trust me enough to work and live outside of this hell!"

"Miyuki, Manoko! Get up front!"

"Alright, jeesh!" Manoko yelled, as her and Miyuki scooted up to the bars slightly. Manoko ended up getting sold nearly twenty minutes after, leaving Miyuki to stay alone. She sighed lightly, thinking about the tournament tomorrow. _'Jin is very much talented, uses his brain before making any moves..Mugen, on the other hand..total randomized movements..but it works for him.'_

"C'mon lady..let me see somethin'!" A man yelled, throwing on a nasty grin while he was at it. Miyuki smiled, then flipped him off, not something they were supposed to do, but they never yelled at her. The man grumbled, just walking away.

Miyuki sighed, but was stopped short when the old hag announced Miyuki had a customer. "Great.." And it was her least favorite customer, as handsome as he was.

"Ah! Miyuki! How was your night?" The man asked, staring at her with a mischevious grin, He had necklength hair, black as was everyone elses. He had dark green eyes, a handsome face, known throughout the village for this fact. Indeed, he was famous in this village for his family, and his handsome..ness.

"It'd be better, if you weren't here.." Miyuki replied, walking past him as they headed towards his usual room.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, putting his head on her shoulder, then kissing her neck, "Come on, just marry me already..you'll be out of here.." He whispered, giving a sly grin.

"Yeah, Sure..maybe in another..lifetime." She opened the doors to his room, sighing lightly, "I'll be out of here soon any--" She was caught off guard, feeling herself being pinned against the wall by him, his body pressed against hers.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." He gave a small grin, tucking her chin into his hand, giving her a small kiss on the lips. "Think about it..you'll be out of this whore house, and so will that girl you seem to always stick beside." his eyebrow raised, seeing that he wasn't convincing her. He put his lips to her ear, whispering lightly, "Ah..and you won't be chased by that clan..I can offer them something, in return for your life, and that girls'..your cousin, was she?" He heard a short gasp, and felt her body tense slightly. "Ah.."

Miyuki pushed him off her, giving him a cold stare, "How do you know of any of this? I never told anyone..and I'm quite certain my cousin--"

"Ah, you're not too smart about her. When she's had a little too much to drink..she tends to talk alot.." He raised his brow once more, giving a questioning look, "Well?"

"The answer's still the same. You can bargain all you want..It won't phase me."

He gave a small sigh, "Ah..Well, I'll convince you eventually..but, until then.." His hands moved idly up her leg, pinning her against the wall once more. "I'll just have you once more...you can't say you don't have fun with me.." He gave her another kiss as his hand slid to the top of her yukata, tugging it as the other tucked her chin in his hand. "Now..let's get you out of these clothes.."

----------------------------------------------

I know! It's kinda short..Ah, oh well...No one seems to read it anyways. -Sighs-

Anywho, Enjoy, ya?

Peace out!


End file.
